


Little Moments of Life

by Xx_Becca_xX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Different types of beasts, Drama & Romance, F/M, Moving On, Multi, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Becca_xX/pseuds/Xx_Becca_xX
Summary: Harry is battling depression and having trouble moving on. After a incident Hermione sends Harry and Teddy to stay with Luna in New York at her B&B. Harry learns to grow, to move on, to stop living in the past. He meets a powerful magical woman who sparks his desires that had long been snuffed out. He makes the unlikeliest of friends along the way. Not to mention Harry finds himself in trouble, he will need all the help he can get from his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I usually stick to M/M but I wanted to try something different. Hopefully it's good. Thanks for reading. A quick warning, this chapter contains depression and neglect. Harry is kind of a bad parent here but bare with him he gets better.

Harry woke to the sound of Teddy banging on the bars of his crib. He wanted so badly to fall back asleep. Maybe when Teddy laid down for a nap, he thought. Then he looked at the time. It was almost 1pm. Harry jumped out of bed and ran over to Teddy. Harry was sleeping in Sirius’s old bedroom. Teddy’s crib was in the corner of the room. He liked having his godson close. 

Teddy was soaked through his diaper. He smelled like urine. His cute little monkey sleeper was wet. But he still smiled and giggled when Harry took him into his arms. Harry immediately ran them both to the bathroom. He striped Teddy naked and climbed into the shower. He didn’t care that he was still clothed. He turned on the water. The cold shocked both of them at first making Teddy cry. Harry comforted the little boy but he couldn’t stop the tears that fell from his eyes. 

Remus would be ashamed, he thought. He let his godson sit in urine for hours. Who knows how long he has tried to get him up. Harry stood patting Teddy on the back speaking comforting words into the boy’s ear. Something had to change. Only problem was Harry didn’t know what.

Once they were both dressed and Harry had breakfast going or lunch at this point, he decided that they would go to the park. Harry was living in Grimmauld place. He wanted to have his parents house rebuilt but right now he didn’t have the energy to do much. Everywhere he went people recognized him as a celebrity. He couldn’t even take Teddy to the doctor without people wanting to hound him with questions. Thankfully the Daily Prophet laid off. He was sure Hermione had something to do with that. 

Harry put on his best outfit to blend in with the muggles. Jeans, t-shirt and gym shoes, only problem was this was his everyday attire. He dressed Teddy in practically the same thing. Most people thought Teddy was his son and after the first few times of correcting them he decided to leave it be. As long as Teddy knows where he came from that's what matters.

Harry got Teddy’s pram ready. They left Grimmauld place and set out for the park down the street. It was less than a block away. Harry listened to the gibberish that Teddy was speaking as they walked. He pointed at things like birds and cars. Occasionally Harry would point at something for Teddy to see. 

The park was empty to Harry's delight. Harry sat the pram to the side of the bench and got Teddy out. Teddy wanted down to play. Harry watched him run towards the sandbox. There was various shovels and buckets for him to entertain himself with. Harry cast an alert charm on Teddy to notify Harry if Teddy gets hurt. It was a warm spring day. The weather should hold up for a while. Harry decided to rest his eyes for a moment.

******hp

The rain fell gently on his face waking him up. Harry opened his eyes taking a moment to search his surroundings. He was in a park. He doesn't remember getting there. Then he remembered this morning. “TEDDY!” Harry cried out. He startled the parents around him that were packing up their children because of the rain. 

“Oh god. Have you seen a little boy? He would be this big?” Harry made the gesture with his hands. “He has black hair and green eyes.” Teddy doesn't realize he does it but he takes on the appearance of the person he is around the most. The parents around him were almost afraid to answer because he was acting like an irate psychotic. 

Harry gave up looking around the park. He left the pram and ran to Grimmauld. Once inside he cried in anguish. “Teddy please.” Harry wiped his eyes and walked over to the floo. He was going to go to the ministry. Anyone could be involved. The amount of hate mail that he used to receive, it could have been one of them or one of his fans hoping for a piece of him. That made him angry. 

Harry turned on the floo but then heard a laugh and a woman’s voice. Harry jumped off the floor and ran to the voice. Hermione was in the kitchen feeding Teddy. Harry relaxed once he saw the bushy haired woman. Harry immediately hugged them both. Hermione had to calm herself before she spoke. 

“Thank Merlin ‘Mione. I thought someone took him. I was beside myself.” Harry said. He was now wiping away happy tears. Hermione bit her lip but continued to feed Teddy until he was finished with his food. 

Hermione cleaned up Teddy while Harry composed himself. This time there was barely any peas on her white blouse. She spent the whole time feeding Teddy trying to come up with the right things to tell Harry. Harry needs help. She let out a sigh after cleaning up the high chair. 

“He manages to get more on his seat then in his mouth.” Harry said when he entered the kitchen. Hermione nodded. “Thanks for taking care of him. I must have just dozed for a second.” Harry said. Hermione scoffed. She glared at her friend. 

“Want some tea?” Harry asked. Hermione stood there staring at him. She was debating on how to approach the subject. What she really wanted was to slap some sense into him. 

“No. I want to talk.” Hermione said continuing to stare at Harry who found her intimidating suddenly. He looked away from her. 

“Everything ok with Ron?” Harry asked. 

“That's not what I want to talk about. Where is Teddy’s pram?” Hermione asked. Harry left it. He felt like shit for leaving it. Hermione knew the answer already.

“Do you know that I put a tracking charm on Teddy because of the time that crazy girl grabbed him and wanted to raise him thinking that would make her attractive to you? I used it to track him when I couldn't find either of you earlier. Do you know how despicable it is to find the parent of the child asleep? While the child plays alone in a public park? Harry, forgive my language, but what the holy fuck were you thinking?” Hermione took a deep breath. Harry looked pale. Hermione has never laid into him like this.

“I know that you are depressed Harry. You can't work because of the bloody public and Andromeda passing away leaving you with a child didn't help but Remus and Tonks knew you were responsible enough for this, for their Teddy, their son Harry.” Hermione was in tears. Harry was in tears now too. 

“I wish Ron would get his head out of his ass. Ginny cheated on you. It's a bloody fucking fact no matter how Ginny tries to spin it. The fact is Harry you have a son, not a godson, he is your son to raise, you need to get on with your life otherwise Teddy will get taken away.” Hermione hated to say that. Harry looked up at her with fear in his eyes.

“I can't lose him. He is the only thing I have that's holding me together.” Harry admitted. Hermione walked over to Harry and wrapped him in a hug. He broke down crying on her.

“I think I have something that could work. Harry, I want you and Teddy to go away for a while. Luna has this Bed and Breakfast in New York that I think would help you.” Hermione said. 

“But.” Harry started to say that his family was here but honestly they weren't. The only true family was Teddy. Everyone else was only there when it was convenient except for Hermione. Harry had a feeling she was his sister deep down. She always knew when he needed her.

“Luna said there is everything a wizard needs to relax and she mentioned that the child care there is impeccable. I know you wanted to raise Teddy completely on your own but there isn’t anything wrong with asking for help. And don't worry I've already arranged everything.” Hermione said. She grabbed her bag pulling out 2 plane tickets with passports and a muggle credit card.

“This is linked to your Gringotts account so it should never run out.” Hermione said handing the things over. Harry felt overwhelmed. “You'll be fine Harry. Do this Harry so you’ll be the father Teddy needs. And go find yourself in the meantime.” Hermione said kissing his forehead.

“Says you. How long are we staying there? And what in the bloody hell does go find myself mean?” Harry asked. 

“As long is as needed. And you’ve never had time to be yourself Harry, at least not really. Go have fun for once.” Hermione threw her bag over her shoulder and headed toward the floo. She kissed Teddy on the cheek. “Be safe Teddy.” 

“That sounds like something Luna would say to both parts.” Harry said. He picked up Teddy and followed Hermione. 

“It’s because she did say it except for that last part. I’m allowed to say things like have fun! I have fun, I’ll have you know.” Hermione scowled at Harry. “Love you both. Floo me when you get there.” Hermione added.

“Love you too.” Harry said to the green flames. “Well Teddy, how about an adventure?” Teddy cooed. Harry kissed his raven hair. 

*****hp

Harry was sure he forgot a hundred things by the time the plane landed in New York. Teddy enjoyed flying and slept through most of the flight. However Harry didn’t like flying. He loves flying on a broom of course but flying in a floating tube was not the same. Not to mention he didn’t like his and Teddy’s lives being at the hands of two pilots that he never met.

Harry was expecting to find Luna waiting for him and Teddy but instead found a man who was tall, bald and wore dark blue robes. “My name is Ora. I’m sorry Luna couldn’t make it. She is otherwise detained with the birth of the baby nifflers. We have been raising them.” Ora said. Harry nodded. Teddy was asleep in his arms. The kid could sleep anywhere. Thankfully he was because the airport was very busy. 

“I’m Harry Potter.” Harry wanted to hold out his hand but couldn’t. Honestly Harry felt like he didn’t hold Teddy enough.  
Ora smiled. It warmed Harry immediately. He must have some sort of empathic emotion manipulation, Harry thought because he didn’t find the guy attractive really. He had a unique beauty, much like Luna. They walked over to the luggage carousel.  
“Luna has talked about nothing else since we heard of your arrival. I must confess I was starting to get a little jealous.” The man said. Harry noticed he had a tattoo of a crescent moon on the side of his head. Harry laughed. He would have to find out when Luna and Neville broke up.  
“Luna is an amazing person. You have nothing to worry about.” Harry said. Teddy started to wake up now. Harry cast a featherweight charm on the boy so his squirming didn’t hurt his back.  
“She really is. I’m very lucky. We are getting married this fall.” Ora said smiling.  
“Oh wow. Congrats then.” Harry held out his hand to the man. Ora shook it. His skin felt very soft. Harry wondered if there was anything else unusual about this man.  
“Thank you. Luna is my moon drop.” Ora said. He picked up Harry’s bags before Harry even spotted them. Then he realized that maybe Ora has a touch of what Luna has. 

It was dark outside when they sat in Ora’s car. Harry had no clue what make or model it was only that it was very small. Too small for a man that tall, but somehow Ora fit perfectly. Luna was nice enough to get a car seat for Teddy to sit in. “You might want to relax. You have a little ways before we get close to the Inn.” Ora said. Harry didn’t want to fall asleep yet but he found the urge overwhelming. Then his eyes slipped closed. 

*****hp

Harry woke up with the sun shining through the curtains. He quickly jumped out of the bed. There was a playpen at the foot of his bed where Teddy was still asleep. “Thank Merlin.” Harry collapsed back in the bed. He doesn't remember arriving here. The room was large with a balcony. The bed was a king size bed. The room was swathed in colors of blues and green hues. The duvet was almost like sleeping with feathers.

Harry cast a quick tempest and found it was almost 9am. He felt completely rested for the first time in months, years. He thought that a shower sounded like a good idea. Harry checked on Teddy again before grabbing a change of clothes. He looked around and realized there wasn't a door to a bathroom in his room so he checked in the hall outside his room. 

The woodworking throughout the Inn was incredible. Harry found various animals like unicorns, Phoenixes, and demiguises. They came alive in the woodworking when a person walked over them or near them. Harry spent 10 minutes playing hide and seek with a very frisky wampus cat. 

Finally he found his way past a few doors with names etched in them. Brutus, Titus. Then another that says Moon Drop, Sun Beam and Wind Star. Harry was curious about that door. Then there was the one with a shower on the door with the animation of a man getting scalded by hot water. Harry found that hilarious. 

Inside he never expected a bathroom to look like this. It was as if he stepped foot in the rainforest. There was a bin for his clothes to keep dry then he striped and continued the rest of the way in. There was a tree stump that was actually a toilet. Harry rolled his eyes at Luna. 

Then Harry looked around. There were fresh green vines and moist ground under his feet. He wondered how he was supposed to actually get clean. There was a mist in the air. Then a knob lit up on the far right wall. 

Harry looked at the knob for a moment. To the right it said “For a quick thorough wash.” To the left it said “For a relaxing leisurely wash.” Harry shook his head. He had no idea how much longer Teddy was going to sleep so he wanted a quick thorough cleaning. 

Harry turned the knob but nothing happened. A moment later the room started to get windy. Then water came from all directions as if attacking him. Luckily Harry was prepared for the unprepared. He cast a quick bobblehead charm before the water became too much and he ended up going under. Then it was as if the water took on a life of its own. 

Finally the tsunami finished and Harry stood hoping that was it. Unfortunately it was not. The warm wind swept through as if the sun beat down and wind swirl with it drying and warming him at the same time. Harry felt surprisingly relaxed afterwards despite the shock.

Harry left the bathroom after getting dressed. Next time he would only take a robe. He was afraid his clean clothes were damp from the bathroom atmosphere. Harry went to wake up Teddy. He would take Teddy with him downstairs to meet with Luna and Ora.

Luna was sitting on Ora’s lap when Harry found them in the outside around a large wooden table. “Come eat, Harry. We have plenty of food that Teddy can eat too.” Luna was nearly out of breath. Harry stared at her for a moment. He realized quickly that he was interrupting an intimate moment between Luna and Ora. He cast and muffliato on Teddy so he couldn't hear and he refused to watch though he knows a blush appeared on his cheeks. 

When they finished Luna appeared in front of Harry and pulled him into a ferocious hug. He didn't expect her to extremely pregnant. “Come eat. I know you're a prude but fill your belly.” Luna said. She took Teddy from him and removed the charm. “Teddy bear!” She squealed and kissed his little face. Teddy changed his hair white to match hers. And Luna took Teddy over to sit in a high chair that appeared out of nowhere.

“Harry.” Ora said. He was putting various breakfast foods on his plate.  
“Morning.” Harry said finding his voice.  
“I see you found the bathroom.” Luna said smiling. Harry nodded.  
“But I don't reckon I'll take Teddy in there.” Harry was getting a plate of food loaded with eggs, bacon and gravy. It was an American breakfast.  
“Why is that? He needs a bath too?” Luna said. She had a spoon and was feeding Teddy some oats.  
“It nearly drowned me, it did.” Harry said glaring up at the house which he now realized was a giant tree. They were staying in a giant tree. Luna snorted. Ora laughed. Harry's eyes widened.  
“You got cleaned right? It did its job!” Luna said but she was smiling. Harry took a sip of orange juice.  
“Harry, for future reference there is a standing shower in the corner of the room. Take your wand and tap the vines three times. When you take Teddy in the shower will change to a bath on its own.” Ora said. Harry nodded.  
“At least someone is helpful.” Harry said after eating a bite of egg. Luna laughed.  
“I've missed you Harry.”  
“I've missed you too Luna dear.” Harry said. “When did this happen?” Harry made a gesture with his hand at his belly.  
“I'm due next month. This little fella is bouncing on my bladder but my sex drive has been going crazy.” Luna grinned.  
“No complaints there.” Ora said. “We may have to actually plan on children of our own then once Leif stops traveling for his book.” Harry didn't know what to say to all of that.

Luna watched Harry closely. “Confused Harry?” She asked. Teddy finished his breakfast and wanted to play with the kittens that roamed the grounds.  
“No just surprised about somethings. I thought Ora said you two were getting married this fall.”  
Luna’s smile widened. “Open your mind a bit Harry. I’m marrying Ora and Leif in a traditional wizarding ceremony. We have a...open relationship you could say. I'm carrying Ora’s sister’s child. They couldn't conceive so I volunteered to be a vessel for their child.” Luna smiled down at her stomach.  
“Wow. That's amazing. And it's your life Luna. I'm not here to judge. Is that why you left?” Harry asked. 

“I left because I had a dream about Ora and Leif. Leif was raising his two sons alone and Ora was struggling with his depression. I brought them here. That's how this place started.” Luna said.  
“What about Neville?” Harry asked. The last he heard Luna and Neville were happy.  
“Harry, that was over a year and half ago. Almost 2 years. Teddy is almost 2. Neville and I drifted apart. It was great at first but then it changed. I can't even entirely say when it changed, just that it did. I moved on instead of wallowing in my pain.” Luna was sipping her tea.

Harry noticed the tattoo on Ora’s head was now a sun. His tattoo changed with the hours of the day. He looked over to see Teddy petting a black kitten. For some odd reason it reminded him of Snape. 

“It’s not easy for everyone to move on.” Harry finally spoke.  
“You're right. But it is time Harry.” Luna said somehow she moved sneakily and was standing beside him. She engulfed him in a hug. The scent of lavender in the air calmed him.  
“You're Harry fucking Potter. You're not supposed to be a hollow person. You'll get better. I'll help you. Just listen to what Luna tells you ok?” Luna said with a grin. Harry found it terrifying but the glow on her face and the feeling of calmness made him weak so he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really bad happens. A villain is introduced. Wanda has a break down.

Chapter 2 

Harry was there a week before he ventured away from the Inn. He quickly learned that only people in need would find it. It was never open to the public. He liked that the people he ran into in the halls were more or less in the same position he was in usually minus the toddler.

He rode a bicycle for the fun of it. It's something he hadn't rode in years and even then he only learned on Dudley’s when he wasn't home. Harry took a leisure ride through the country in upstate New York. Luna and Ora told him they would watch Teddy for as long as he wanted. He simply wanted to breathe the fresh air.

He rode up on a farmers market eventually. The smell of the fresh fruit made him stop. There was a wood sign that said open weekends through spring and summer from sunup to sundown. He looked through a few of the hobby vendors. He bought Teddy a felted wolf that very much reminded him of Remus. Then he moved on to the fruit. As he did he noticed the woman moving through the market. Her power was unmistakable. She has the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. People say his are something but no, he could feel her depths. 

She smiled at the woman that was with her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Then her eyes focused on him. Harry blushed immediately. He plucked the bottom orange not paying attention and half of the display almost rolled onto the ground but he stopped them with his magic of course. No one saw it but the blue eyed woman. Harry decided to buy the lot deeply satisfying the farmer. d

He was looking at the vegetables when she approached him. Harry didn't speak to her and she didn't speak either instead they both took an interest in avacados. He thought he could buy some and make a dip for tonight's dinner. Ora made all the dinners. It was the least he could do. 

“What are you? I can feel your power.” She whispered. “If your planning on hurting these people I will take you down.” Harry snorted. He didn't know why but he found her threat attractive. Her voice settled over his skin like a dream. He wanted more but instead he turned towards her instead of the avocados which were no longer interesting at all and said, “Ma’am with all do respect you might think you can take me down but I've fought things more deadly than you. The power I feel coming from you is but a tenth of what I felt coming from my enemy. So I think you’ll do well to keep your minuscule threats to yourself, m’lady.” He grinned at her and left the avocados picking only one. Luna would be proud of his smoothness.

Wanda stood there surprised by the man. She grabbed whatever avocado she thought Vis would like not realizing that half of them would take off onto the ground. She let out a growl of frustration. She didn't want to do her magic in public. She didn't want Tony or Steve to have another “talk” with her. She misses the times when she did magic to make her brother laugh. The mystery man confused her. He did magic too yet he was different. He was confident about it, less scared.

“Who was that?” Natasha asked helping Wanda pick up their now owned produce. Wanda didn't tell Natasha about what she felt coming from the strange man. She didn't want to tell her that it was the most power she ever felt in her core besides what she felt around Vision. 

********AV

“Vish, I got you an avocado.” Wanda said when she entered the Avenger Headquarters kitchen. “I'd say you got several.” Vision said when he looked at the bag she laid on the counter. Avocadoes scattered across the counter leading to Wanda growling again.

“You would be right.” Wanda whipped around the kitchen putting things away. Vision often liked being around Wanda it was very domestic. Tony wanted to treat her as a child but Wanda was a grown woman. She very much mothered the ones staying at the headquarters and even doled out chores as punishment. Vision thought maybe that had something to do with her childhood. Her taking on the mother role of the group gives her something to focus her energy on rather than think about the loss of her brother. Even now he can feel a sadness emanate from her but they don't discuss it.

“How was the market?” Vision asked as he took to preparing the avocado for the meal. Guacamole sauce on tacos. He noticed that she hesitated and even smiled at one point. It was an odd behavior to have after going to the farmers market. Certainly the oranges didn't make her smile.

“It was good, interesting even.”   
“I have a feeling you're being obtuse on purpose.” Vision said. Wanda laughed but the sound was quiet. It barely left the kitchen. He wondered what she would be like unhindered, less saddened by the world around her. 

“How can you tell if someone is bad by looking at them Vish?” Wanda asked later when they were setting the table.   
“I’m not entirely sure what you mean. Some people use markings as a way to signify their allegiance to an evil deity, others chose to wear a certain color or fabric to show their alignment. Others can simply have no outward display at all that would lead you to believe they are evil or have a dark outlook on the world. If you take my appearance, most people immediately scream alien yet I was born on earth. Not through traditional means but what I’m trying to say is appearance doesn’t mean everything. I’ve come to learn.” Vision hoped that satisfied her thoughts. He continued to put the plates on the table while she laid the silverware. 

During dinner however that was a different story. Steve always tries to eat with the team. Sam, Natasha, Vision and Wanda were always in attendance. Occasionally Tony would stop by to check on them. Clint retired from the Avengers. He took the death of Pietro as a sign that it was time for him to spend what time he had left with his family.

“Steve, how do you tell if a person is good or bad? What if you feel their power.” Wanda asked. Natasha was sipping her water and Vision was eating a taco when most of the innards fell out the back of it. 

“Have you felt someone’s power? Are they here? Where did this happen?” Steve asked. He always acted like the worrisome father. Wanda shook her head.   
“I was asking hypothetically.” Steve visibly relaxed. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweats. It was thursday. Usually him and Sam did drills on thursday.   
“Ok, well I go mostly on instinct. I can tell right away if I like a person or not. If I like that person then they are good. If I don’t they are bad.” Steve said. Sam snorted.   
“It’s not that easy Wanda.” Sam said. “Think about the person you became best friends with in school. There is a reason you became best friends right? You had a feeling about them. That usually works the same now.”  
“I didn’t have friends. I had Pietro.” Wanda said. She picked up her plate and took it to the kitchen and rinsed it off putting it in the dishwasher. She knew that not everyone was bad. The power coming from that man was overwhelming and there was something sweet about his smile. She didn’t want to screw up and cause problems for her friends. She just wanted someone else to talk to. Someone outside of this world she belongs to now. 

************HP

Harry was sitting on the balcony that night thinking about the woman he ran into at the market when he heard music playing from the room next to his. It was engaging and relaxing. Harry left the comfort of his room and knocked on his neighbors door. A man answered. 

“Did the music get too loud? I’m so sorry.” He smiled sheepishly at Harry. Harry laughed.  
“No, I found it soothing. I don’t listen to classical music much.” Harry said. The man standing before him was wearing a purple suit. His appearance was impecable for late in the evening.   
“That’s good Harry. Why don’t you come in huh?” Harry smiled and walked into the room without another thought. The man shut the door after checking the hall. 

***********HP

“Hello Harry, how are you feeling today love?” Opal asked when she sat at the table. Ora’s sister stayed the night. Luna was ready to give birth at any moment now. At the rate that Luna and Ora were going Harry thought that Luna might go into labor during sex. Not to mention they were always in the throws of passion when Harry walked into the room. Harry was starting to feel like a voyeur in need of sex. 

“I’m fine. Oddly enough I felt like I had a good night.” Harry said.   
“Any plans today?” Luna walked out with Ora holding her hand. She was the side of a balloon.   
“None.” Harry added. Teddy ran chasing the nifflers up the nearby tree. 

“She is coming today.” Was all that Luna said when she took a seat in the small wading pool that appeared overnight. Harry had no idea why it was there. Then he watched Ora help strip Luna out of her clothes. Teddy ran over and tried to jump into the pool but Harry cast a barrier at the last second. “It’s not that kind of pool Teddy.”   
“Una, Una.” Teddy cried out. Luna laughed.   
“He tried to say Luna!” Harry said. He picked Teddy up and twirled the boy around. His hair went back to black and his eyes green. 

“Need anything?” Harry asked Luna a few hours later. By now Ora was in the pool with her and she was groaning as the contractions hit.   
“No. I’m fine darling.” She smiled. She laid on her side while Ora ran the warm water over her with a cloth. There was one on her head. Harry was keep the blonde strands out of her face.   
“You know I knew you would be alright Harry. You just needed time. You’re always welcome here. You can always stay with us if you want. Teddy loves it.” Luna said. She was watching the birds fly around the sky. 

“I will go back eventually but I’m not even thinking about that Luna. Right now I’m enjoying the moment.” Harry said. He brushed the hair away from her flushed face. He noticed that she was quiet for a moment. “Luna love are you alright?” He asked. She let out a particularly loud moan. Harry looked around. He was thankful that Teddy was being entertained by the nifflers though he may have to check his personal items later. Then he noticed Ora’s hand was between Luna’s legs. 

“Can’t you both go through childbirth without it?” Harry growled playfully. Luna laughed. Ora smiled at Luna. Harry wanted someone like that. Someone that could take all the hurt and pain away and turn it into something else. Literally and figuratively of course. 

“It’s time.” Luna said. She pushed. Ora was between her legs. Opal was in the water with him as well. Harry was holding Luna between his legs. Her back against his front. Teddy had fallen asleep on the grass. The kitten wampus and baby nifflers were asleep around him. “Another push love, I can see the head.” Harry was holding Luna tightly. When she pushed he felt his body tense up with her. 

She screamed when Ora pulled the baby from her. Harry couldn’t help but scream with her. It was amazing and scary and wonderful all in the same sense. Luna relaxed against Harry while Ora cast the healing charms on her. Luna kissed the little girl but she went straight to her mother Opal. Luna was happy to have been apart of it. Harry felt the weight of Ora leaning against Luna a few minutes later after the charms had been cast. He was whispering sweet nothings and wonderful encouragement into her ear. 

Harry couldn’t help but cry. It was tears of joy. Luna was loved, she brought a child into the world that would be so completely loved unlike the life that Harry suffered. It made the hell that Harry lived worth it. Harry clung to Luna while he cried. She whispered sweet nothings and encouragement into his ear. Ora cleaned up the mess while they had their moment. 

Harry doesn’t know how it happened but he ended up in bed. Teddy was put in bed and he slept that night like he hadn’t slept in years. Hermione wasn’t lying when she said this would be good for him. He didn’t realize or understand what she meant. But finally he can face what demons he needs to, to help him move on. Last night was the start of that. 

 

***********HP

It was two weekends later when Wanda was able to make it to the market again. This time she managed to sneak out alone. At least she felt alone, she was sure that Natasha was nearby though she didn’t give away her position. Wanda was thankful for that illusion. 

It was around noon when she saw him again. He was in jeans and a white t-shirt with a button up red flannel. He was wearing work boots. She wondered what he was working on. His pants had hints of paint on them. For a man who does magic he is a bit clumsy. “You should go talk to him.” An old woman said. Wanda had been fondling the tomatoes and staring long enough that someone had taken notice.   
“I might.” She said. She paid the woman for the four tomatoes. Vis likes to make pasta sauce from scratch. She likes it that way too. Wanda slowly made her way over to the man. He was laughing at someone. There was a woman with him this time. She was holding a child who looked very much like the man. She had the same feeling coming from her only not as strong. Wanda felt foolish. She never thought the man could be married or have a child. He looked young.

The next thing she knows Natasha is talking to them. Holy shit, how did Natasha figure her out? Wanda quickly hid behind one of the stalls of eggplants. Maybe she could blend in. If she were Pietro she could run away. Running away was not part of the deal, she no longer ran away from problems. Wanda turned to see if Natasha was still talking to them only to find Natasha staring at her. 

“Eggplants really?” She glared at the woman. “Are you finished shopping? I’m ready to go.” Natasha said. Wanda nodded. She really didn’t need anything. She came to see if the raven haired man showed up again.   
“I’m done. Why did you spy on me?” Wanda asked once they were out of earshot of everyone.  
“Your questions a few weeks ago. I knew you’d sneak back. You’re not allowed out without a buddy. Remember what Tony said.”   
“I’m not a child.” Wanda said.  
“I know. But you’re now on people’s watch list. If they want you dead they will find you. It’s better for all of us not to go anywhere alone.” Natasha said. Wanda took that argument. She didn’t like it but it made sense. After what happened at Sokovia they made a lot of people’s watch list and some kill lists. 

Natasha got on her motorcycle. She held out the helmet for Wanda. “You do know I can fly.” Wanda said without batting her eyes.   
“Humor me.” Natasha said. Kids these days would rather fly than ride a bike! She didn’t understand the appeal. She likes the feel of the engine between her legs. Wanda put on the helmet and put her bag on her back. A minute later Natasha had them racing down the street towards Headquarters. 

*********AV

“You’re not even going to ask?” Natasha said later on when they all sat at dinner. She was annoyed that Wanda didn’t ask so now she was doing to make a spectacle.   
“Ask what?” Steve said. Wanda put down her fork.   
“Fine, what did you say to them and what did they say to you?”  
“Does this have to do with the questions you asked two weeks ago?” Vis asked. Wanda rolled her eyes. It’s like everyone was a parent and she was the child and she just wanted freedom. She stood up from the table leaving her food and walked to her room. She locked the door. She knew they could all pick the lock and even Vis could materialize through the door if he wanted but she hoped they would all take that as evidence that she wanted to be left alone. 

***********AV

The next morning Wanda was up bright and early and ready for training. She loved the physical activity. She wanted to be quick and agile like Steve yet sneaky and fierce like Natasha. She trained in most cardio with Steve. Vision was her partner. She liked that he didn’t talk much and focused on the task at hand. 

Then came the hand to hand. Normally she works with Vision but Natasha had another idea. “Work with me.” Natasha said. “It’s not a question.” Wanda didn’t wait. She went for the attack. Natasha was quick to dodge. Wanda didn’t stop however. She was running on pure adrenaline. Everything that Wanda did Natasha dodged. Everything that Natasha tried to do to Wanda she evaded. They were completely instep together. It was the first time they had worked in tandem as partners. 

They both ended up on their backs in holds in labored breathing. “I’m not some child.” Wanda yelled. Natasha maneuvered and popped out of the hold. “I never thought of you as a child. Did you ever think for a second that we don’t care about you?” Natasha put Wanda into a neck hold. Wanda stared at the woman. “You think your brother is the only one allowed to care about you? Your wrong. I was looking out for you. For your information I think they are ok.” Natasha said. Wanda twisted Natasha tripping her with her mind. When she fell Wanda brought down one of the weighted bars used during deadlifts to sit on her chest. 

“I didn’t ask for you to care about me. For you to spy on me! I can’t even breathe without someone making sure I’m not causing a problem! I know I chose the wrong side in Sokovia. There is nothing I can do to take that back. I lost the most because of it. I can’t change it.” Wanda threw the weighted bar towards the wall. Vision caught it and sat it down. Wanda broke down crying. “No matter what I can’t change it. I have to live with that.” Natasha sat up and pulled Wanda into a hug. She didn’t use affection lightly but she knew what it felt like to lose someone. 

“The woman with him was his friend.” Natasha said after Wanda started to calm down. She was laying with her head in Natasha lap now. The training was still going on around them. “Her name is Luna Lovegood. His name is Harry Potter. They are from England. They went to a boarding school together there. Now Luna owns a B&B and Harry is visiting with his son. And personally as flighty as blondie seemed she was harmless. Harry had a look about him, one that said he had an old soul but I would say he is harmless too.” Natasha admitted. She didn’t really feel that way about him. She had Maria Hill look him up and found out that he fought war against some baddies in Europe. It was classified of course but he fought on the good side. That was all she needed to know. 

“The blonde was too nice. Harry didn’t say much.” Natasha said. Wanda nodded.   
“Thanks for looking out for me. I’m sorry I blew up.”   
“I understand. I would too. But not all of us are doing it for the wrong reasons. Everyone here has your best interest at heart.” Natasha said. Wanda nodded again and headed towards her bedroom. Natasha decided to go have a bath and a date with a bottle of red wine. She needed to forget this emotional shit ever happened. Clint is usually the one that deals with the drama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Wanda get to spend time together. Steve is a pain in the butt in this chapter. He makes up for it.

Harry had finally finished painting the small set of play houses for Teddy to have fun in. Luna recommended that he make them from scratch and paint them. Teddy has been buzzing around trying to get inside.

There is a mini Hogwarts, a mini Gringotts and a mini Burrow. The nifflers have already built a nest in the top of the little Burrow. Harry barely had it finished when they started to stake out their claim. 

The inside of the small places match from Harry's memory of what they look like but he didn't go crazy. Luna told him simple is what Teddy needed. Four walls and a window really but Harry took things further. He wanted to give Teddy something. It was now deep into the summer. 

There was a loud crash into the house and a yell from Luna that sent Harry scrambling inside. He found her wrapped in the arms of another man. Ora had went into the nearest town for things they B&B was running low on. 

Harry stared at the two hoping and praying that spontaneous sex wouldn't erupt thankfully the man looked up and noticed that Harry was watching. He laughed. “You must be Harry. I’m Leif.” He held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry jumped at the chance. He waited months to finally meet this other man that stole Luna’s heart. 

“Boys! Come meet Harry.” Leif yelled. Brutus and Titus ran through the house and stood in front of Harry. They both were twins and look very much like their father. Brown hair, brown eyes, tall and broad. Where Ora was softer Leif was rougher? If that made sense. Harry could see where the three of them complimented each other.

Luna was flush faced when she raised up from the table. “Leif finally finished his book!” She was thrilled for her man. Ora was next into the house and he was quickly snatched up by Leif. Harry blushed when the two kissed. For some reason he felt even more voyeuristic watching them. Harry should have known better. They were in a triad relationship that meant equal love between the three of them. At least that's how Luna explained it to him.

Teddy came into the house with a frog from the pond. It’s charmed with a barrier so that children of a certain age can’t get in but they can certain become acquainted with the wildlife around the pond. Teddy plopped the frog on the table and giggled. “Teddy, you have a knack for animals.” Harry kissed Teddy on the head and picked the little boy up. He decided to take Teddy upstairs and bath him. He would leave the house to Luna and her men tonight. 

There were a few house guests but the B&B was large that it was easy to have privacy if you desire. Harry swore at times the house took on a life of its own. The unicorn engraving followed them from the start of the stairs to the bathroom. Harry made sure to pet her mane. “You look lonely girl.” He said to her. She flipped her hair and whinnied at Harry. “Cheeky girl.” Harry said and continued on with Teddy. He was carrying the dirty boy. Teddy had mud in places he never knew existed. 

***********HP 

“I’ve never been to an actual carnival before.” Harry said to the twins.   
“Dad gave us each $20 and set us on our way.” Brut said. Harry didn't have to worry about muggle money. It was on the credit card that Hermione gave him.  
“They also said Captain America would be in attendance.” Titus added. Titus was also driving. It was Ora’s car. Harry was sitting in the back with Teddy. The Carnivale was at a town about 2 miles from the bed and breakfast. There was a large group of cars waiting but Titus pulled up avoiding them all. Harry thought maybe they were all about to get yelled at. The man at the front entrance smiled at them and waved them on. Titus turned to Harry and grinned. 

“Don’t worry. Dad’s good friends with Mark.” Harry nodded. It wasn’t Mark that Harry was worried about. They parked and Harry noticed the car was cloaked when he got out. “Titus!” Harry squeaked. “Oh shit!” Titus tapped the hood once and the car was back to normal. “Ora’s invention.” Titus said with a smile. 

“He should talk to Mr. Weasley.” Harry said. But he didn't hear. Titus and Brutus saw some beautiful guys/girls walk by and they took off. “Teenagers.” Harry shook his head. He pulled Teddy out of the car. “What should we see first Ted?”   
“Foo.” Teddy said. He was now saying more half words.   
“Food sounds good to me too. How about hot dogs?”   
“Hot!” Teddy hissed. Harry laughed. He carried Teddy on his shoulders and they went into the Carnivale. There was quiet a line for people wanting pictures and photos with Captain America. They ate the hot dogs and cheese fries while watching people walked around. It’s been so long since Harry has been able to be in public with a large amount of people and no one takes a notice in him. No one bothering him for signatures or telling him they’ll have his babies. Harry found himself laughing. Teddy started laughing too.

“Da! Da!” Ted held out his hands for Harry to pick him up. Harry pick the little boy up and pulled him close. “Just don’t forget your real dad ok?” Harry kissed Teddy’s forehead. They spent the next hour playing games. Thankfully they had games for kids. “Cap! Cap!” Teddy said pointing at the table where Cap was and a long line of people were waiting. 

Harry was sweaty now and trying to see what time it was without drawing too much attention. It was also a reminder how out of shape he was. He was hardly unfit but he barely did much in the last year especially once he quite being an Auror. His mind drifted for a moment. Teddy took opportunity to take off. Harry took off trying to find him. 

Teddy ran to the table. He scrambled up into Cap’s lap. Harry was extremely embarrassed. “Oh god, I am so sorry.” Harry apologized. “It’s alright. I can’t say it happens often. Woah kiddo.” Cap said with a laugh. Teddy was sitting in his lap like it happened all the time. That’s when Harry saw the woman from the market. He was starting to think she was a dream.

“I see you have a partner. Can he sign your name faster than you?” She teased Cap. Harry couldn’t stop smiling. Her voice made him smile. “I’m working as fast as I can. Did Tony make you crack the whip Wanda?” Captain asked. Wanda snorted. “That would be Tasha’s job. I’m here to watch you sweat under pressure.” 

“Can we please get our autograph?” The people next in line said. It was a couple with two young boys dressed in Captain America gear. “Come on Ted. Let’s leave them alone.” Ted looked sad. So sad that Captain America volunteer to take a photo with him.   
“I don’t have a camera.” Harry said with a shrug. Wanda looked at him surprised.   
“No cell phone?” Harry shook his head. Harry grabbed up Teddy when the the couple made another rude comment. “I’m sorry.” Harry mumbled. Wanda was quick to follow him. 

“It’s ok, Steve doesn’t let people like that get to him.” Wanda said. She was wearing a black blouse and a leather skirt that went down to her knees where it met her boots. She wasn’t wearing a jacket today. The sun was much too hot. She noticed that Harry looked like he might break down. 

“Is everything ok?” Wanda asked. “Would you like some water?” Harry nodded. Teddy was clinging to Harry’s leg. Harry collapsed to his knees. Wanda came back with a bottle of water. She kneeled with him. “Here.” She opened the bottle and handed it to him. Teddy patted Harry’s face. “Da. Da.” Teddy said quietly. 

“Sorry about that.”   
“I’m thinking there is more to it than meeting your childhood hero.” Wanda said. Harry laughed.   
“No offense to Captain America but I haven’t bloody heard of him before today.” Harry said. Wanda laughed this time. Harry smiled. “My name is Wanda Maximoff.” The woman said and held out her hand for Harry to shake. Harry took the hand, “I’m Harry Potter and this is Teddy Lupin. My godson. But he calls me dad. His parents were murdered during war.” Harry said. Wanda watched the sadness fade in and out of his eyes. She hoped maybe she would get a chance to ask him about it later. 

Teddy took the girl’s hand and pointed towards the ferris wheel. “Go!”   
“I’ve not got to enjoy the carnivale. If your feeling up to it?” Wanda asked Harry. She thought maybe the rides might take his mind off whatever is going through his head. Harry stood up and held out his hand for Wanda. “I’d be delighted if you would join me and Teddy. I know he would like it too.”   
“Yea!” Teddy said excitedly. Harry laughed and pulled the boy up into his arms. It was as if the panic attack never happened. 

It was almost dark when Steve finished up the autographs. He had Sam close the line around 8pm and finally he finished last signature and smile of the night. His cheeks hurt and his hand might fall off but he could finally call things even between him and Tony. He should have known better than to play poker with him. It was a weak moment. He asked Sam where Wanda was earlier and Sam told him that Wanda was on the Carousel with a little boy. It took Steve a moment to figure out who that was. Then he put two and two together. 

Steve and Sam cleaned up the table and went to find Wanda. She was on the raging bull. A crowd was watching. Harry and Teddy were smiling and laughing. “You are the little guy from earlier.” Steve said. Harry smiled at the man. “This is Teddy. I’m Harry.” Harry shook Steve’s hand. “I’m Steve this is Sam.” He introduced his buddy. Harry shook Sam’s hand. They watched Wanda get shaken off the bull. She laughed so hard. She managed to crawl over to Harry. “That was fun.” Harry was laughing with her. Steve had never seen Wanda relaxed like that. 

“You are up Harry!” Wanda said. Harry blushed but nodded. “I keep my word.”   
“No magic.” She whispered. Harry narrowed his eyes at her but walked up to the bull. Wanda had bought him a baseball cap with Captain America’s shield on it. She had officially introduced Harry to the world of Captain America. She also bought Teddy a small Captain America figure. Harry turned the cap around backwards and pulled on the gloves on. Then he clambered up onto the bull. “You’ve fought dark wizards for christ sake.” Harry told himself. He gripped the reign and nodded at the man who was waiting to hit the button. Wanda was waiting on the sideline holding Teddy. Harry winked at her. But the bull started and Harry was jerked back and forth. He managed to hold on for twenty seconds. Wanda and Teddy cheered for him. 

“Mind if I have a go?” Steve asked. Sam laughed.   
“Come on man. We all know you’ll never fall off.”   
“You never know.” Steve said. “Nice hat by the way.” Steve said to Harry when they passed each other. Steve didn’t bother to wear gloves since his costume had gloves. “Crank it.” Sam yelled. The guy at the controls laughed. 

“I don’t want to be held responsible if Steve breaks the machine.” Wanda said.   
“Tony will buy it.” Sam added as he held out his phone to record his friend. Harry had Teddy back on his shoulders. Teddy was rooting for Captain America. Wanda was laughing at how ridiculous Steve looked. The bull started and immediately Steve was knocked off. Sam and Wanda doubled over laughing. Harry loved listening to Wanda laugh. It was beautiful and sweet and something she always needed to do.

“Do it again. I wasn’t ready.” Steve said.   
“Nope. It’s ok. You lost.” Sam said. Harry thought the man might pee himself at the rate he was laughing. “Tony will never let him live this down.” Sam said.

“It’s getting late. I better try to find the twins.” Harry said to Wanda. She wiped her eyes and nodded. “I’ll come with you.” She wrapped her arm around his and he led them towards the cars that were left. Steve watched them walk away. “What do you think of that?” Steve asked Sam.   
“I don’t know. Looks to me like she is smitten and the feelings are returned.” Sam said.   
“She just met him!” Steve said. He was being a father again yet she didn’t ask for that.   
“Wanda isn’t a child. She is a woman with needs.” Sam commented.  
“Don’t speak about her like that.”   
“It’s true.” Sam argued.   
“Fine. I get it. I still don’t have to like it!”   
“No you don’t papa Steve.” Sam laughed patting his friend on the shoulder. Wanda and the two came back. “Harry’s friend’s took off is there any way we could take them and drop them off?” Wanda asked. Steve let out a sigh. “Alright.”

Harry sent off a patronus letting Luna know that he was going to be late. He didn’t bother to let her know about the twins. If he had to he would have sent a patronus asking for ride. Thankfully Wanda was able to get a ride for him. He knew that teens weren’t very reliable. He didn’t want to bug Luna. 

“This way.” Wanda said. She waved Harry to follow. Teddy was asleep against his chest. There was a blue pick-up truck sitting there with a table and somethings loaded into the back. Steve was waiting. “Sorry. The twins I came with ditched me. I think they found something way more interesting.” Harry said.   
“No problem.” Steve said. Wanda held open the door for Harry to climb into the back. He laid Teddy on the seat and cast a cushioning charm since there was no car seat.  
Wanda climbed into the passenger seat and Steve slid into the driver's seat. “Sam take off?” Wanda asked. Steve nodded.

“So Harry why are you in America?” Steve asked.   
“I went through a very tough time a few years ago. Dealt with a lot of trauma. My friend decided I needed a change. She sent me and Teddy to stay with my friend. She has a bed and breakfast about 2 miles from here.” Harry said.   
“Is that right? What kind of trauma?” Steve was naturally curious. Wanda was glaring at him.   
“I fought in a war.” Steve didn’t hear the lie.  
“Iraq? Afghanistan?”   
“No.” Harry said quietly. He knew they both heard him.   
“It’s not right to lie about fighting in a war kid.” Steve said. Wanda smacked Steve. Steve held up his hand for her to stop. “Many good men have died putting their lives on the line fighting in a war.” Steve said. He was now stopped. There was a wooden sign that advertised for the B&B. Apparently Steve was in need of a bit of R&R. Moon Drop Bed & Breakfast. 

“You don’t have to tell me that Sir. Teddy is proof of the casualty of war. Thank you for the ride. Good night Wanda.” Harry grabbed up Teddy and got out of the truck. Wanda smacked Steve again then climbed out of the truck.   
“I know you have a past. I don’t know what it is but I’m not going to jump to conclusions like some people.” Wanda said. Harry stopped walking and turned around.   
“Maybe you should. It’s a lost cause. I’m a lost cause Wanda.” Harry felt his eyes tear up.   
“No you are not. You gave me something today I’ve not had in months! You made me laugh. I felt happy for the first time in forever.” Wanda said. “If you’re a lost cause then so am I. I’m not going to give up on you. I’ll see you in a few days. I’m coming back. I know where you live now.” Harry snorted. “I feel like that is a threat Miss Maximoff.”  
“Think of it how you want. But don’t be sad ok. You have a nice smile.” Wanda said before she climbed back into the truck. Harry walked into the quiet B&B and put Teddy to bed. Harry fell into a fitful sleep. 

*******AV

 

Wanda was quiet all the way to Headquarters which didn’t take as long as she thought it would. There were plenty of things she wanted to say to Steve. To perfect Steve who never has any problems with anything or anyone. 

“Wanda, I want to…” Steve started to apologize but Wanda silenced him. They parked in the garage. She climbed out of the truck and walked to the kitchen.. She poured a cup of water. Vision was there a moment later. “You are upset.” Vision said.  
“You could say that.” Steve wandered into the kitchen after changing. Wanda was quiet but Vision was trying to talk to her. “How did this afternoon go?” Vision asked.  
“Good. Lots of people.”   
“Can we still communicate with Friday?” Wanda asked.   
“I’m here Miss Maximoff.” Friday said. Wanda looked up at the ceiling. It was always weird to talk to AI.   
“Can you tell me everything on Harry Potter please?” Wanda asked. Steve rolled his eyes. He was looking through the fridge for something to eat. Carnivale food wasn’t exactly filling for a super soldier. 

“Potter, James Harry. Born July 31st to James and Lily Potter. He was given to his Aunt and Uncle Petunia and Vernon Dursley when he was a little over a year old after which his parents died in a car accident but later the records were adjusted to show they had been killed by psychotic dark wizard Voldemort. At age 11 Harry went to boarding school called Hogwarts of Witchcraft of Wizardry where he would subsequently learn to be the wizard he is today. 

Harry Potter was the first and only wizard to defeat Voldemort at age 1 during the same time his parents were murdered. He faced the murderer again at age 11. But it wasn’t until the Triwizard Tournament when Cedric Diggory was murdered that everyone began to believe that Voldemort was back. Harry went under terrible scrutiny from the wizarding world despite everything that Harry had been through. 

It was in his Sixth year of Hogwarts that Harry went on a hunt for Voldemort personally. Many say that he spent the time hiding. He spent it fighting and hunting. Harry lost countless friends during this time but his will to live and carry on never ceased. When the time came for the ultimate war between good and evil to happen, it happened in the only place that Harry could always call home. The one place that took Harry away from everything else. The one place where he felt whole. The one place where Voldemort would take away from him and make it a graveyard. 

Harry stood side by side with his friends/his family. The ones that have stood by him all these years. They were willing to lay down their lives for the savior, for the one who would end Voldemort the vanquisher of good and innocent. He did. Harry destroyed the man, the wizard that he had been raised to finished off. 

Once the dust settled and the battlefield cleared Harry was able to see who was left standing with him. Some say that the loss of war is too great. No one knows that better than Harry. He lost his parents to a man he never knew. He was groomed to fight in a way he never wanted. He lost people that meant so much and now he is left with what? A heart full of bitterness and a mind full of memories of that have a shelf life of people that are no longer of this world.

That is written from Hermione Granger book. “We Live This Life of Ours.” It’s a Biographical account of the Golden Trio. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.” Friday said. Wanda had tears in her eyes. She knew that Harry had been through a lot but had no idea.  
“Why is this war stricken from records?” Steve asked.   
“The Wizarding world is a secret world that is not allowed to tell the human population of their existence. The only reason that Mr. Stark has access is because he hacked into the world’s server database and I have access to the information.” Friday clarified. Wanda shook her head at Steve. 

“Look, I know you're mad at me. But I’m just trying to make sure you know what you are doing.” Steve said. “You owe him an apology.” Wanda said.  
“I do, you’re right.”  
“You are not my father.” Wanda said.  
“I’m not. But I will look out for your best interest. I would do the same for Tasha and Sam.” Steve said.   
“I hate to think what you did to Harry. He had a panic attack earlier. It was when you were signing autographs.”  
Steve sighed. “I feel like such a butt.”   
“Friday, show me Harry Potter’s public appearances?” Wanda asked. She was now sitting in front of the tv. Steve was sitting with her and Vision was hovering behind them. 

There were several. Many of them Harry was with Hermione and Ron. Wanda was able to deduce which was who. When the two weren’t around he was uncomfortable. There was a setup much like the one that Captain America had. Harry was signing autographs. The was a redhead with him. She was smiling and touching his shoulder. Wanda knew that it wasn’t just friendly intimacy. It was different. 

Someone rushed forward through the line. Harry pushed Ginny behind him and held out his hand ready to attack but he froze. He collapsed and broke down. “I’ll apologize first thing in the morning.” Steve said to Wanda. She nodded. She went to her bedroom and what she was hoping for a good night sleep was not what she got.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of my favorites.

Bright and early found Steve driving to that bed & breakfast. It was different than anything he ever seen before and he fought aliens. The house was burrowed into a large tree. He was sure that it had to be in Guiness Book of World Records for its size. He parked next to other cars that were under a shaded canopy. Then he took the wooden stairs that looked like roots came out of the ground. The door had a face in the center. Steve was sure it winked at him before he stood there. He was unsure where to knock because there was the face and then there was glass that was etched with beautiful landscape drawings. 

“Go in.” He heard a whisper. He looked around but didn’t know where that came from. He certainly wasn’t ready to entertain the fact that the face in the door might be talking. The porch housed different rockers and a porch swing. It looked very homey. Something his Ma might have enjoyed if only. The voice cleared it’s throat and then very clearly said “Go in already.” As if annoyed. Steve was now spooked and immediately went inside. There was a large entryway with duel grand staircases on either side. A woman with white blonde hair was dusting and whispering to a wooden etching on the wall. 

“Can I help you?” The woman asked. When the woman looked away from the wall, he swore a herd of what looked like morphed Elephants took off. Even the floor shook. Steve looked around afraid that he was in the wrong place but then he saw the little boy chasing a black kitten around only the thing was too big to be a regular kitten. He had to shake his head. This place was unreal. 

“I’m trying to find Harry Potter.” Steve said apprehensively. He ran his fingers through his hair. It was a nervous habit that Tasha said gave him away in poker. Maybe that is why he keeps losing.   
“You are the jerk from last night.” But the woman’s smile never faltered. Teddy saw Steve standing there and he immediately ran towards him. “Cap, cap!” Teddy said. He made the hands gesture for being picked up. Steve picked him up. But he almost dropped him when Teddy’s hair changed to a blonde to match his and his eyes a deep blue.  
“Looks like even jerks have fans.” The woman added.   
“I know I was a jerk. I came to apologize.” Steve said exasperated. “Is he ok?” Steve asked holding Teddy away from his body like he might catch whatever Teddy had. Luna shook her head and kept dusting. Nightmare, the kitty wampus was clawing at Luna’s skirt. Steve knew that kittens were much smaller. That looked like a small dog.

“Hey Luna do you happen to know where Ted is?” Harry said walking into the entryway. He was only wearing pants. He just taken a shower. Harry narrowed his eyes at Steve. He walked over and plucked Teddy from Steve without a word. He walked with Ted towards the back of the house.

“I’m Luna. If you want to chat I’d suggest you stay for breakfast. Harry’s always grumpy before he eats.” The half cat/dog followed Luna where she went.   
“I heard that Luna.” Harry said pulling on a white t-shirt. Luna laughed and ran off to the kitchen. A group of guests were sitting at the tables outside. The canopies were up. Harry, Teddy, Steve, the twins, Leif and Ora as well as Luna were eating at a table. The other guests were spread out. 

“So Harry said you didn’t believe he fought in the war.” Leif said. Harry almost spit out his orange juice. Harry found out quickly that Leif and Luna were pretty much the same. They had zero tact. Which is why Leif spent the majority of his time in the wild studying animals.

“It’s hard to believe in something when there is zero knowledge of it.” Steve said. Ora nodded.   
“It’s difficult because our marriage will only be acknowledged in the wizarding world.” Ora said with a frown. Luna quickly kissed him and Leif before it turned into more. Steve was transfixed. “We’re out.” The twins said in unison. Harry waved them off. Steve covered Teddy’s eyes.   
“He doesn’t pay attention.” Harry said eating a salad with vinaigrette dressing.  
“What in the? Are they going to?”  
“Probably?” Harry charmed their half of the table to be moved and for Luna and her men to be in a concealed bubble.   
“Does that happen often? Are there really three of them in a thing?” Steve wasn’t the best with words outside of strategy and combat.  
“You get used to it. And yes they are. Triads aren’t uncommon in the wizarding world.” Harry said with a shrug. He continued to eat a slice of watermelon. Steve ate and occasionally Teddy threw food at him for him to eat. Being a animal loving household that they are, they are vegan. Harry is when he is there but away from the B&B and he splurges but he wouldn’t tell Luna that. 

“Why did you come by?” Harry asked once he cleaned the table. He saw that Luna and her men finally took it upstairs. He really didn’t feel comfortable with Steve there alone. He had to fill silence and that wasn’t easy for him. Hermione was the one that came up with conversation topics. Ron could ramble on about nonsense for hours but Harry was the silent one. He liked to watch people and listen. Filling silence was not his strong suit.  
“I wanted to apologize for last night. I feel awful about the way I acted. I shouldn’t have assumed anything. There are different wars that people face.” Steve said. Harry nodded. Harry decided to change the subject instead.

“I was told that I had to build and put up this play house by hand. I’ve done everything by hand but now it’s got to go into the tree. I know it should have been built into the tree first but I wasn’t told that until this morning. Now that I’ve got you here, you could help. We will get it square. Luna said nothing about a person with special powers helping.” Harry said with a smile. Steve smiled back and he decided that Harry was actually a good guy. 

 

********HP

 

“You just spelled the steps so the kid can't fall?” Steve asked.  
“Yea pretty much.” Harry was floating the steps into position. He did this purposely for Teddy’s sake otherwise he would have put them into place with a hammer and nails. Teddy was bouncing around waiting for a chance to play. One of the baby nifflers took up residence on Steve’s shoulder. 

“I would check your wallet before you leave. They are sneaky little buggers. They like shiny things.” Harry said patting down for his wallet. Everything was were he left it.   
“What? This tiny adorable plataduck thing?” Steve petted the niffler for a moment before he nibbled on his finger.  
“He bit me!” Steve yelped.  
“I said he was a baby. They are teething.” Harry laughing. “Big ol’ Captain America brought weeping by a tiny niffler. What will your fans think?” Harry said playfully. Steve stuck his tongue out and laughed too. It was nice to have the banter with Harry. It reminded him a lot of Bucky.

It was several hours later when they both walked back into the house. Luna and Ora we making out on the kitchen table. “Do they do that alot?” Steve asked having trouble pulling his eyes away from the couple. He should feel more shy about it but this place relaxed him. He found it erotic and hot. It made him feel lonely.  
“More than I thought possible.” Harry said. They washed hands. Harry poured them each a glass of fire whiskey.   
“I can’t get drunk.” Steve said.  
“This stuff is different.” Harry added. Steve shrugged. 

“Can I ask you why you changed your mind about me?” They were now sitting on the porch swing. It was just started to turn dusk. Ora made BBQ tofu for dinner. Steve said if he closed his eyes he could pretend it was chicken. Steve regaled them stories about when he and Bucky were children which was a change of pace. Most people want to hear about him fighting Nazi’s but they wanted to know about him. It was nice for Harry not to have to talk about himself. Most people always wanted to know about the savior.

“We have this AI that we can ask anything because Tony Stark is a know-it-all and so his computer system has to as well. So Wanda asked the computer which is named Friday about you. She began recounted the history of you. Apparently what she read to us was from your friend Hermione’s Biography on the Golden Trio.” Steve said. He was surprised to hear Harry get quiet. The man had been surprisingly talkative all afternoon. Steve was glad to see him relax after everything. But there was a sadness in his eyes again. The same sadness and hurt he saw last night. 

Harry stood up. “You came here because you feel sorry for me. Hermione wrote that load of horse shit for pity sake. I don’t want people to pity me or to feel sorry for me. Please Steve, just leave.” Harry wiped his eyes and took off into the house. Luna ran out a moment later. She half heard what they were talking about. The animals and portraits all gossip. “Don’t give up on him.” She said. Steve nodded. “Is he ok?” Steve asked finally.   
“Honestly I don’t know.” Luna said. “He was doing so well. He has his moments. Just don’t give up on being his friend.” Steve was so shaken by the sudden turn of events that he didn’t know what to do other than leave. 

*******AV

Steve returned to headquarters much unhappier than he was when he left that morning. He threw his keys in the bowl on the entry counter. Wanda was waiting to bombard him with questions.

“What happened?” Wanda asked. Steve got a water from the fridge. He sat down on the couch. Wanda stood there glaring at him. “Everything was going so good.” Steve said mostly to himself.  
“What did you do?” Wanda narrowed her eyes.   
“It’s not just me little lady. You heard it to. Apparently Harry isn’t a big fan of what his best friend wrote.” Steve said. Wanda was thoughtful for a moment.   
“I know.” Steve turned his head to look at her.   
“What? What do you mean?”  
“They had a falling out after the book came out. Hermione publicly apologized to Harry saying that sometimes her words get away from her. I’m guessing by then the damage was already done.” Wanda said.  
“You can say that again. The man doesn’t trust anyone.” Steve let out a sigh. The duo sat quietly for a bit contemplating what to say next. 

“I’m going to see him in a few days.” Wanda said with finality. Steve nodded. “I’ll take you just let me know when.” He was going to do exactly what Luna said. And besides it wasn’t the American way to just give up. 

*********HP

Harry was pacing around his room when he heard the music again. He doesn’t know why but he feels drawn to the music. He knocks on the door next door. The man smiles at him again. “Harry, we have much work to do tonight.” Harry smiled and walked into the room. 

*********AV

A few days later longer than Wanda wanted to wait she was ready in the truck before Steve got out the door. “You do know he might not be happy to see either of us.” Steve said when he climbed into the driver seat. “That’s why I made apology cookies.” Wanda said with a smile. Steve laughed. “That would win me over.” They pulled up to the B&B about 15 minutes later. 

“This place is pretty spectacular.” Wanda said looking at the giant tree house. Steve nodded. He doesn’t know why but he climbed out of the truck with her. He planned to simply drop her off. He didn’t want to upset Harry. She grabbed the container of cookies she made last night hoping it would smooth things over. Steve led them up the stairs to the door which happened to be already opened. Music was blaring from outside. 

A man was dancing around. Steve thought he looked an awful lot like the blonde Luna. “Can I help you?” The man asked. He never stopped dancing. He took the cookies from Wanda and handed them to Steve so that he could twirl Wanda around. “I’m looking for Harry.” Wanda said. She was thrown into a flourish and breathless a moment later but she smiled. “This way.” The man said. Steve followed. The man continued to dance with Wanda until they reached the backyard. 

The outside was set up with a dance floor. Music was playing and several people were paired up. The man took Wanda directly over to Harry who was paired with an older woman. “This is where we part ways lovely darling. But if you should ever find yourself without a dance partner my name is Xenophilius Lovegood. I am Luna’s father.” Harry’s eyes brightened when he saw Wanda and the older woman traded places with Wanda. 

“Come along mother.” Xeno said. The woman nodded. “We shall make a spectacle like at our son’s wedding.” The look Xeno gave Harry and Wanda was utter madness. Harry laughed. “She has a bit of memory loss.” Harry said. Wanda nodded.   
“Is that a troll?” Wanda asked pointing to the little person standing on a box in the middle of the dance floor. Harry’s eyes widened and he grabbed Wanda turning her attention away from the people. “He is part goblin and he is a teacher at Hogwarts. He is doing this for Luna’s wedding. His name is Filius Flitwick.” Harry said hurriedly. He felt a stinging hex and immediately turned around. 

“Alright!” Harry grabbed Wanda and they were ready to do the next dance move. Wanda heard Steve let out a yelp and he grabbed a nearby woman who didn’t have a partner. They started with a waltz. “I have to warn you, I hate dancing.” Harry told Wanda. She laughed.   
“Well you’re not awful.” She giggled while they moved around the dance floor. 

After a few rounds with little talking and mostly Harry concentrating on not stepping on Wanda’s feet, Flitwick called for a break. “Oh thank god.” Harry relaxed. They walked over to the treehouse. “Steve told me about this.” Wanda ran her hand over the wooden door frame of the mini Burrow. “It’s beautiful. Whatever it is.” She sat down on the steps and Harry sat down next to her. Steve was being led around by Luna’s Grandma Xenostarla who just goes by Starla. 

“It’s a miniature of the place a spent a lot of time when I was a teenage. My best friend Ron lived there with his 5 siblings and his mother and father. I sort of always loved this place.” Harry became wistful. Wanda admired the place. It was obvious that it meant something to Harry. “This one?” Wanda was touching the frame of Gringotts. Harry was thoughtful for a moment again. Wanda was patient with him. “Gringotts is a bank for wizards. It’s where I first found out that my parents weren’t just a figment of my imagination. They were once real substantial people that lived and breathed in the world. They had left a vault for me that collected value over the years.” Wanda felt her heart break for Harry.   
“It’s incredible Harry.” Wanda managed to say. “Tell me about this one.” She touched the last one.   
“This one was home.” Harry said. She knew that was Hogwarts then based on what Hermione wrote in her book. Wanda read it. She knew that Hermione might have embellished but there had to be some truth behind it.   
“You know I’m sure you could have a future doing something like this if you wanted.” Wanda said surprising Harry by changing the subject. He smiled and shrugged. “I enjoyed doing it for Teddy. Not sure if it’s something I’d like to do all the time.” 

“Steve was sorry about what happened the other night.” Wanda said. Harry let out a sigh.   
“I know I shouldn’t be an asshole but Wanda you have to understand that when people hear my name they automatically see it as a way to take advantage of me. They want me for my money or the fame my name would bring them. Even the woman I was with for a few years cheated on me, she said she couldn’t be with me because I wasn’t the Harry she knew from school anymore but she still wanted to be attached to my name.” Wanda didn’t know if she should but she felt comfortable enough to take Harry’s hand. She gave it a squeeze. Harry squeezed back.

“I know that you and Steve didn't know anything about me and honestly it was better that way.” Harry stood up and moved around the trees until he was almost out of her sight but Wanda wasn't going to give up. She went after him. 

“You're wrong you know, I know that you’re smart and funny because you make me laugh and you’re caring and loving. Teddy sees you as his father, he wouldn't if he wasn't loved. You know what I heard when Friday was telling us all that about you? That you have a big heart and that you care about a lot of people.” Wanda felt like heart might explode after opening up like that. She's not usually the soul baring type of person. 

Harry looked completely vulnerable. It's like she tore down all his walls in an instant. Harry moved into her space. He pressed his lips to hers. He wanted to feel something, real something as raw as he felt. Wanda wrapped her arms around her neck. He kept his hand on her chin holding her in place in case she tried to escape but when he opened his eyes and saw her eyes closed he knew she didn't want to.

“They are hiding. Don't make me hex you again Mr. Potter. And this lovely lady?”

“Wanda.” The woman said smiling while the Professor took her hand and kissed it. The fact that both Wanda and Steve were here meant a lot to him even after they found out who and what he was. 

Finally the dance lessons where over and they ate salad with fish. Steve took a moment to apologize to Harry who simply smiled at him and thanked him. Luna invited the Avengers though she didn’t know what Avengers meant. She overheard Titus and Brutus talking about them. They are superheroes. 

“If you put yourself in harms way you’ll tell me first right?” Harry asked Wanda and then subsequently Steve. They both nodded. “You should get a cellphone.” Wanda said.   
“I can have Tony hook him up with one.” Steve added. “We can’t tell you what missions we have because they will be classified but we can tell you when we have to leave and when we get back.” Steve said. Wanda slid her hand through Harry’s hoping to relieve some tension. Harry relaxed when she squeezed his hand. 

It was late when they finally left. Steve said goodbye first. “Do you think Steve will be able to handle the wedding?” Wanda asked Harry. Harry laughed. “I’m sure he will be ok. Just wait until he realizes that dress is optional and that his dance partner is going to take advantage of that.” Harry said. Wanda’s eyes widened. “Oh lord. Steve is in for a sight.”   
“All of us are.” Harry said with a shiver. Wanda laughed.   
“So are you going sans clothing?” Harry blushed.   
“I’ll be dressed but its optional.” Harry winked at Wanda. She laughed and pulled the man in for a kiss.   
“Until this weekend m’lady.” Harry said with a smile.   
“I can’t wait.” She had to tear herself away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna gets married. Steve deals with naked Lovegoods and Harry falls in love.

Ch 5

To say they were excited was an understatement. Steve mumbled something about never being this nervous about the war but Wanda was happy. “You could go too you know.” She said to Vision. He was watching her get ready in her bedroom. 

“I'm not sure that they would be comfortable with me.” Vision said. Wanda turned around after she finished applying her eye makeup and walked over to him. “Harry told me they have goblin bank tellers and he is good friends with a half giant. I'm sure there is more but this is a place we actually fit in Vhish.” Vision nodded.   
“It’s a place where there are people like you and me?” He asked. Wanda nodded.   
“Not exactly like you but I know you won't scare them. You can trust me.” Wanda said. Vision stared at the woman for a moment. “Alright.” Wanda jumped excited and ushered the man out making him get something formal from Steve. 

“Wow you are really hoping to impress.” Natasha said when she laid eyes on Wanda. Wanda was wearing a emerald green dress that showed her chest and tattered into multiple green colors right above her boot line. Natasha was wearing a black leather dress. Wanda was curious if her wardrobe offered much variation. The two women waited for the men this time. Steve finished and Vision followed. Both men looked immaculate in their black tuxedos. Wanda giggled. 

“What?” Steve asked. “Do I have something on my face?” Wanda shook her head but Natasha knew she was hiding something. Wanda bit her lip to keep from laughing further. Sam was last to join them. He was in a suit not a tux and he was more laid back. 

Steve drove his truck. They all piled in. Once they arrived something strange happened. “I'm no longer in control of the truck.” Steve said looking at Wanda who was in the passenger seat. She smiled at him. The magical force parked the truck for them. It was behind a bunch of other cars. Once the car stopped all the doors opened automatically. “Okay that's creepy.” Natasha said.   
Everyone climbed out and heard laughing coming from nearby. Wanda followed it and found a few men standing in a circle. She cleared her throat. “Excuse us.”   
“Oi tell us love did that give you a fright?” The redhead asked. She frowned. The man standing next to him straightened up. “I don't think she liked it.”  
“What gave that away Lee?”   
“Luna is going to have our nuts.” The other redhead said.   
Now everyone walked up to join Wanda. “Can you tell us where to go? Obviously you're doing a bang up job as valets.” Wanda made sure to roll her eyes to show her annoyance. 

The tall redhead smirked. “We got you parked eh?”  
“Are you with the bride or one of the grooms?” Wanda felt Sam and Natasha tense behind her. Steve knew and Vision didn't have any idea which way was traditional. But everyone held their own idea of traditional. Wanda didn’t care as long as she was in love with the person.   
“The bride. But is Harry around?” She asked. Suddenly the group looked up and stared at them for a moment. “You wouldn’t happen to be Harry’s little spitfire would you?” The tall redhead asked. Natasha snorted. “I don’t know if that’s my nickname.” Wanda said. The man smirked. “Follow me.” The quieter redhead said. As they walked away Wanda moved her hands causing the other two men to trip over their feet. “Cheeky. Definitely earned that nickname.” 

“I’m Ron by the way. Harry has told us a lot about you. And the huge guy.” Wanda laughed. They were being led to a huge canopy setting. She thought that made sense considering it was a bright sunny day in August. They entered the canopy through vines. Natasha wasn’t surprised by much but that amazed her. “Wow.” She spoke quietly but Wanda heard her. She agreed. The whole place was enchanting. The canopy was dark and atmosphere was enchanted to make it starry. She briefly wondered why they didn’t get married at night but she doubted it would be this beautiful. Wanda could feel the place pulsing with magic. She loved the feel of it on her skin. 

The group sat near the front. “Are you sure this is us?” Natasha asked. Ron nodded. “Absolutely. I’ve learned not argue with Harry and that means not arguing with Luna.” Wanda smiled. She couldn’t wait to see them. More people started to arrive. A half giant sat down near them. Natasha glared at Wanda and then at Steve. “What did you two get me into?” Sam was smiling. He was also drinking something. Something one of the redheads slipped him later when they sat down. They were a few rows back. “This place is amazing. I never want to leave.” Sam was like a kid. Wanda covered her face. It was partly embarrassing. 

“Miss Maximoff I do hope you will honor me with a dance later.” Filius Flitwick said when he took his seat behind them. “Of course Filius.” Wanda said. He took her hand and kissed it. When Wanda turned back in her seat Natasha’s eyes were wide as saucers. Wanda laughed. That was when she saw Harry. He was standing there talking to someone. He didn’t see her. She was falling in head over heels with him. She could feel it and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Then he saw her and smiled. She realized that she didn’t want to stop it.

First to the front was the officiator. A tall black man who was without clothing was carrying a large tome that he sat on a pedestal in front of him. Steve turned to Wanda and glared at her. Wanda simply smiled. The grooms were next. Both completely naked. They both had a groomsmen with them. Steve was blushing and nearly refusing to look now. Next to walk up was Harry. He was shirtless but wearing jeans. But for some reason Wanda found that look completely hot. Next up was Teddy who was also wearing pants and no shirt but carrying a pillow with a wand on it. 

Teddy saw Wanda and Steve and immediately took off towards them. “Wa, wa.” He said throwing his arms out towards her. Wanda blushed but picked up the boy quickly. “Teddy, you are supposed to go to your daddy.” Wanda said but she giggled. She buried her face in Teddy’s hair which now matched her color. Harry was now standing next to her. He smiled warmly. “I should have known. He can’t stay away from you. I can’t blame him.” He wrapped his arm around her waist.   
“Alright Harry. It’s Luna’s wedding mate. Your turn next.” Someone yelled. Harry told George to hush and kissed Wanda on the cheek. “See you shortly.” She nodded. He grabbed Teddy and they headed back to the front.

Harry couldn’t believe they came. He couldn’t believe Wanda came and Steve. They both didn’t give up on him despite how grumpy and awful he was to them. He would change that now. He would be different with them. It would be better. Teddy was attached to Wanda and he was heading there. It helped that she was like him. That she knew what it was like to have magic. 

“Hey pup, it's time for Luna.” Harry heard the music and watched as Xenophilius escorted her down the aisle. Luna was wearing a beautiful green vine veil that was pulled over her face otherwise she was in her birthday suit. Harry was sure this was not a wizarding tradition and more a Lovegood tradition. Luna tried to make him take off the pants since he was her wizard of honor. He told her that anyone could take a photo of his willy and sell it to the Daily Profit. Luna proceeded to scowl at him and subsequently cave for which he was happy. He didn't think he could stand up here under Wanda’s watchful eye and stay flaccid the whole time. Especially with how beautiful she looked. 

When they did the rehearsal part of this it didn't take long. Luna even promised “Harry, you won't have to stand in front of people very long I promise.” It's been at least an hour it feels like and they are now doing their vows to each other. Harry finally relented and let Teddy go to sit on Wanda’s lap. While he was stuck holding the wand. Finally it was the end. Harry handed the wand to Kingsley. “Thank you Harry.” Harry smiled and relaxed. His important part was over. His shoulders relaxed and he let out a deep breath. Luna looked over at him and winked. He shook his head. She should be focused on her big day not him. 

Harry remembered Bill and Fleur’s wedding but only bits and pieces. He had been overwhelmed and stressed by the war with Voldemort that he wasn't really paying attention to the world around him as sad as it was. But he knows they didn't tattoo each other. That was part of the triad ceremony from what Luna told him. Since they couldn't exchange rings between them they decided to instead tattoo their love in magic. Everyone's magic has a distinct signature. When Luna’s tattoo leaves a light blue color, Leif’s is a dark green and Ora’s a dark blue. The tattoo is simple. Three stars around their hearts. They chose stars to fit like constellations. Harry had to admit he teared up when they cast the tattooes. It was intimate and romantic.

Once the ceremony was over it was time for the party. The room changed before their very eyes. The chairs moved and tables were formed before them. A booming voice announced the happy triad and everyone cheered. Natasha let out a squeal of delight when the chair she was sitting on whirled around and sat her beneath a table with her name under it. She was beginning to wonder how Steve was managing to keep his cool. 

It was twenty minutes later, Harry found Wanda being twirled around by Kingsley. She was giggling and enjoying herself. Harry spent a few minutes watching her before he approached her. Hermione managed to stop him and ask him several questions but he shushed her and proceeded to the woman he had been waiting for. Thankfully Ginny hadn’t shown up. Luna didn’t invite her but that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t show up unannounced. “She’s been rode more than a bicycle in the tour de france.” Luna said one day after Harry had come to her when him and Ginny had broke up. Luna had known more about Ginny than Harry thought. 

“Mind if I take over?” Harry asked to cut in. Kingsley smiled at the redhead and kissed her hand before passing her over to Harry.   
“I was wondering when you would find me.” Wanda smiled at him and kissed his cheek.   
“I wouldn’t stay away long. Besides there are too many guys here for me to compete with.” Harry looked around the room. Wanda shook her head, she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer this time. “You do not have anyone to compete with my darling.” She kissed him this time. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. 

“I’ve been daydreaming about that for a while.” Harry whispered when he pulled away.   
“Good. I’ve got plenty more where that came from.” Wanda added. Steve was being led around by Luna’s grandmother who was wearing a silk stole around her shoulders. It was the only thing she was wearing. Wanda did a double take. She had to keep from laughing. Steve was doing his best not to touch Mrs. Lovegood but she wasn’t making it easy. Harry almost felt sorry for him.

“Your son would like his father.” Molly came bringing Teddy over to Harry who was still watching Steve. Natasha was drinking with the George and Sam. Vision was having a very in depth conversation with Xenophilius Lovegood about the critical effects of time travel. It was a enlightening conversation. 

Molly was introduced to Wanda. Teddy was quick to climb up into Wanda’s arms. The three of them danced. Harry didn’t expect to ever have a night like this. His friends fitting in with his magical friends, it was perfect. His two worlds were colliding and It was as if everything would be ok in the world. 

“Stay with me tonight.” Harry whispered into Wanda’s ear as they were slow dancing. She was pushing against him as tightly as she could be. They had too much fire whiskey, the night was warm. Laughter filled the tent. Harry slid his hands over Wanda’s hips and down her butt. “Of course I will stay with you.” She kissed and licked his ear lobe. Harry groaned. 

Steve had shed his shirt sometime during the reception. He was now dancing to the electric slide with all the drunk adults on the dance floor. Harry took pity on Steve and decided to join him. Wanda whistled at the two men. Natasha had disappeared somewhere with Sam and George doing god knows what.

“I wish I had camera.” Wanda and Luna were both flushed with mirth. Ora and Leif both had begun to dance a different dance other than the electric slide. It was a combo that included the macarena. 

The party is over. Harry and Wanda stumble into the house. Wanda had Teddy in her arms. “His room is this way.” Harry guides her to Teddy’s room. She doesn’t have chance to look around at Harry and Teddy’s living space but she is able to help Harry find a change of clothes for Ted and then help him get changed and put him to bed. Then they fall into Harry’s bed. Wanda wants to say they had a spectacular night of love making but they both passed out and slept until morning. 

Harry is the first to wake up. He immediately grabs the hangover potions on his side table. He downs one. Wanda is sitting up when he lays back down. “I feel like crap.” She said but smiled.   
Harry handed her a bottle of blue potion. “Hangover elixir.” Wanda downed it without thinking twice. “You are amazing Harry.” 

Harry took the vial and then cast a quick freshen up spell on himself so his breath doesn’t stink. Harry went to attack her mouth. She greedily accepted. “Please Harry.” Wanda moaned into his mouth. Harry’s hand traveled up Wanda’s hip and over her breast. She didn’t speak but merely hummed in delight where ever he touched her. Harry trembled. He wanted to pleasure her, to keep touching her everywhere but there didn’t seem to be enough hours in the day. 

There was a ringing sound that pulled Harry and Wanda out of their trance. “What is that?” Wanda asked.   
“The doorbell. I’ll run and get it.” Harry jumped up. He took off towards the end of the hall and down the stairs. He managed to leap over a passed out Steve who was wearing tighty whities only, laid on the floor of the entryway. 

Harry opened the door to several men in uniform and a man in a very nice suit. “Does Harry Potter live here?”   
“Yes?” Harry said apprehensively. Steve picked that moment to lift his head up and wave at the man in the doorway. “Tony, hey buddy!” He smiled. Still buzzed from last night.   
“So this is where my Avengers are.” Tony said shaking his head.   
“Are you Harry Potter?” Tony asked. Harry nodded.   
“Yes I am.” Tony scoffed.   
“I expected much more. You are under arrest for the murder of two vault guards and the theft of three million dollars that happened three nights ago.” Harry stared at the man dumbfounded.   
Wanda was now in the doorway. “What’s going on, Harry?” She asked. She looked at Tony and the police. 

They came in and started to put cuffs on Harry and read him his rights. “What are you doing? Tony this isn’t funny.” Wanda started to panic.   
“No, your right. It isn’t funny. It is funny though when all of my Avengers decide to start partying with a murderer and bank robber.” Steve stood up then.   
“Harry is none of those things.” Wanda said.   
“I don’t understand what’s going on.” Steve was still in a daze.  
Harry was being escorted out when he turned back, “Wanda please watch Teddy.”   
“I will. I’ll take care of him.” She was left staring at where Harry once was.   
“You think you know him?” Tony asked. “You know nothing about him.”


End file.
